VOX Box: Election 2
Characters * Sebastian Hady * Vicki Vale * Jack Ryder * Marian Grange * Lincoln March Location * Ryder v. Vale Podcast, Gotham City, NJ * September 25th 2016, 0911 EST VOX Archive * Vicki Vale: Okay... and we're back. Now, fact check, real quick. I believe Mr. March was saying his company donates more to charity than the Wayne Foundation? * Lincoln March: No. I said March Ventures donates more in support of mental health programs, Miss Vale. It is true. Last quarter, Wayne donated fifteen million to various mental health programs, most of it was Arkham. Meanwhile, March Ventures donated sixty-four million to a diverse collection of charities focusing on mental health... and twenty-six million went to local programs, here in Gotham. * Vicki Vale: pause Wow. That's a lot of money, Mr. March... I know you're quite successful, but isn't that a bit much? You can't possibly have more money to spend than the likes of Bruce Wayne or Lex Luthor. * Jack Ryder: That's right. Aren't you worried about losing your wealth? * Lincoln March: If I do? So what? There's always more. chuckle Money has always come easy to me. I choose to give back to the community. Unlike Grange's campaign financier who just gives his money to Batman. * Sebastian Hady: Hold on there, Link... This Batman, Incorporated idea is a fine project that Mr. Wayne has started. I, for one, hope to see it continue. There's no arguing that Batman hasn't been good for this city. * Marian Grange: scoff I'll argue that. Sure, he brings criminals in... with broken bones and fractured jaws. We need more good, honest cops... not more menaces in masks and creeps in capes. If I am elected, we will see what good, honest men and women with badges and the support of their city and citizenry can do to stamp out crime, rather than having to rely on some... urban legend come to life. * Vicki Vale: rustling That's actually a good point to shift to our next question. Julie from Burnside writes: "I am not a fan of Mayor Hady, but he is supporting Jim Gordon, who I believe has been great for this city. So, while I have reservations about Hady, I know I can put my trust in Gordon." Uh... I'm not sure I see a question in there. Are we even screening these? Yes, in the booth! I'm looking at you, Tim! * Sebastian Hady: Thank you, Julie. While I am sad to hear you have reservations about me, I am glad to acknowledge that I am not one to put my own ego ahead of this city. I surround myself with the best men for the job. Always have and always will continue to do so. Because, unlike Grange and March, I have been in politics my whole life and I know what it takes to get expletive done. * Jack Ryder Uh, Mayor... Language? * Marian Grange: This is the same old rhetoric we hear year after year from City Hall under Hady's watch. Jim Gordon has done great things. No one is arguing that. But he deserves to retire with dignity and let someone else take up the mantle and step into the light. Why not one of his finest officers, a man that Jim Gordon has decorated himself... Why not Captain Jason Bard? * Lincoln March: Funny you say 'step into the light', DA Grange... Because, if I'm not mistaken, you intend to dismantle the Bat-Signal? Is that really the way to honor Jim Gordon by removing his own innovative contribution to- * Marian Grange: I never said I was dismantling the Bat-Signal! * Lincoln March: Oh? So you intend to keep it atop the GCPD? * Marian Grange: No, I- * Lincoln March: See! This is the same rhetoric you accuse Hady of spouting. You say one thing and immediately say another when you think it'll better serve your campaign! This is why I am surging in the polls. People are tired of you politicians and your broken promises and half-truths and all the flip-flopping! Miss Grange, how dare you destroy a symbol of hope, a literal light shining through the darkness? A sign of salvation! * Marian Grange: If you'd let me finish, what I was going to say is- * Lincoln March: Isn't it about time for another break, Jack? * Jack Ryder: Actually... It is! Thanks, Mr. March... Ahem... this segment of Ryder v. Vale is brought to you by Ace Chemicals' new toothpaste: "Cinnamon Grin. Take the plunge today and you'll be smiling all day!" Trivia and Notes * Story continues from VOX Box: Election 1. * Story happens before the 2016 Gotham City Mayoral Election. * The Julie calling from Burnside is Julie Madison. * March wanted to make Batman, Inc. a government program (or make a government program like it). Give it government oversight; Hady supported it, as is; Grange was against it, but had Bruce Wayne's backing (not knowing he was Batman). * The ad for Ace Chemicals is a reference to the origin of the Joker. Links and References * VOX Box: Election 2 Category:VOX Box Category:Sebastian Hady/Appearances Category:Vicki Vale/Appearances Category:Jack Ryder/Appearances Category:Marian Grange/Appearances Category:Lincoln March/Appearances Category:Galaxy Broadcasting System/Appearances Category:Gotham City/Appearances Category:2016 Gotham City Mayoral Election/Appearances